familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bamberg County, South Carolina
Bamberg County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,987, making it the fourth-least populous county in South Carolina. Its county seat is Bamberg. History The county was created from the eastern portion of Barnwell County after the South Carolina Constitution was adopted in 1895 with an article prescribing the process to establish new counties.Article VII - Counties and County Government of the South Carolina Constitution The election to create Bamberg County was held on January 19, 1897. The name Bamberg was selected to honor General Francis Marion Bamberg.Lawrence 2003: Chapter 6 - 1897-1899 Bamberg County Created. In 1919. and again in 1920, tiny portions of northwestern Colleton County were annexed to Bamberg County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. It is the fourth-smallest county in South Carolina by land area and third-smallest by total area. Adjacent Counties *Orangeburg County - north *Dorchester County - east *Colleton County - southeast *Hampton County - south *Allendale County - southwest *Barnwell County - west Major highways * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,658 people, 6,123 households, and 4,255 families residing in the county. The population density was 42 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 7,130 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 36.47% White, 62.50% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 0.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,123 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.60% were married couples living together, 21.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 12.90% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 88.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,007, and the median income for a family was $29,360. Males had a median income of $25,524 versus $19,191 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,584. About 23.90% of families and 27.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.00% of those under age 18 and 25.80% of those age 65 or over.US Census Bureau Demographics Data 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 15,987 people, 6,048 households, and 3,920 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 7,716 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 61.5% black or African American, 36.1% white, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 5.1% were American, and 5.0% were German. Of the 6,048 households, 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.3% were married couples living together, 21.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 35.2% were non-families, and 31.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age was 39.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $32,538 and the median income for a family was $41,625. Males had a median income of $33,893 versus $27,324 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,236. About 23.6% of families and 29.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 40.7% of those under age 18 and 27.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Bamberg (county seat) *Denmark *Ehrhardt *Govan *Olar See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bamberg County, South Carolina * [[USS Bamberg County (LST-209)|USS Bamberg County (LST-209)]] References * * External links Category:Bamberg County, South Carolina Category:1897 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1897